One Hundred Sleepless Night's
by PLLIsDope
Summary: Skyler Martinez Is a normal girl.But what happens when a tragic accident occurs? Will she still be just a normal girl? Will it all change? Who will be there to help her from never being the same? I suck at summaries just read if you want:)


**So this is my first ever story ever so I don't guarantee that this **

**will be perfect.**

**chapter 1**

_"Skyler Martinez"_

**disclaimer**

**I do not own pretty little liars but if I did that would be awesome.**

* * *

_I'm running through a deserted place so hard I'm scared I might fall flat on my face._

_I need to get somewhere that I didn't want to go to is so dark out I can't even see two feet i front of of all the times why does it half to be cold out now?_

_Thud! I cry out in pain to hitting a big tombstone.I look at my leg to see if I injured my leg badly and all I see is a cut on my knee, its not that big but it still hurts bad.I still had my other cuts from last time._

_I pull out my phone, obviously I had it but never thought of it as a light source.I stopped running when I reached a certain grave, I kneel down beside it and start reading what's one it._

_"Scarlet Martinez loving wife and mother" I quickly wipe away tears and feel my throat begin to can she just die like that?When I needed her the most, I should really get home to be honest I came here in the middle of the night without telling anyone where I was going._

_I start walking back and i'm just trying to process all of this, i'm SkylerMartinez  
Thirteen years old, and my mom died in a horrible car accident because of ME.I start walking back to. My house"It's alright" I hear someone say and my eyes go wide…maybe I just gone crazy and I'm hearing stuff I can't brush the feeling that someone is watching me._

_Okay so I should of came here in the morning but I like the night.I brush it of and return to walking home._

_A twig snaps as I looks at the grave one last time before I see someone start to run the opposite direction I came~_

I get up immediately and sit on my bed, breathing rapidly I remember that like it happened yesterday and I still don't know who was in the graveyard with me.

I feel terrible, I always have that dream after I start to think of my mom at night then I go to bed and have that dream.I sit up and check the time, six am on the dot.

Of course it was I'm Skyler Martinez and I never miss the first day of school,but no it wasn't like that anymore, ever since my mom died  
In a car accident while she was taking a drive because I stole pink lipstick, I couldn't get it so I stole it and my mom went for a drive because I frustrated her.I remember every painful moment even thought it happened three years ago.

Right after my friend Alison DiLaurentis went missing, that was the toughest year I ever had first losing a friend then losing your mom. It took a lot out of me, now my dad comes home drunk and only makes enough money to pay bills, put food on the counter and drink.

I remember when people started calling me psycho Martinez ever since three years ago when this one girl named Chloe started spreading a rumour that my mom didn't accidentally die and that she killed herself because my dad always hit one day I sorta just snapped and tackled her to the ground and she hit her head to hard on the side walk,then everyone started saying that she was in a coma.

Thats where my life went spiralling down, she got out of the hospital three months later and I was charged my dad just hates me, I never really see him when he's sober but when I do I leave because he treats me like it was my fault everything went wrong.

Maybe it was, but that doesn't matter now that's all he ever will think of me.I don't want to go to school but if I want to be here when my dad starts yelling at me…not so much, I mind as well get up right now.

* * *

I'm walking up the steps of my school, this should be fun."Hey look its psycho Martinez!" A boy standing beside the school says.I just keep walking, this usually happens everyday so I just ignore it and keep walking.

Like I can't go one day without my arrival being unannounced after he says that every one stares my way, of course they have to stare.

Right now I'm wearing blue high tops with black jeans and a grey hoodie.I can tell by the way everybody is staring at me I probably look hideous.

Im walking by Hanna and she just gives me a look like she found out I was cheating with her boyfriend.I look away quick because she's Hanna Marin the new it girl, she actually changed a lot since last year she used to be chubby and now she could fit in size 2 jeans I think.

As I'm looking down I bump into Emily on accident "Sorry" she says sweetly.

At least one of them could be decent, I give her a quick smile before I go to my first class English.

When I get there I see someone I haven't seen in a long time Aria Montgomery.

I see she finally removed the pink stripe in her to bad I liked it, It made her look unique she was the only one with a pink stripe in her hair.  
But that's what I liked about Aria she was always unique.

I take a seat closer to the back to keep people from staring at me, but it doesn't work they occasionally look back at new teacher walks in and from what I see he's pretty cute, I heard he just graduated college so he's pretty young.

He's writing his name on the black board ' Cute name too he turns around and stares at the class "Holy crap" he says and now he's looking directly at Aria? why would he say that?I don't know but I don't feel like finding out.

* * *

I'm walking back from an extremely boring day at school, passing Emily's house then passing his house, Toby Cavenaugh… i stop at his house, we used to be friends but then he blinded his step-sister but I knew the truth.

* * *

**_Three years ago_**

_"OUCH!" I said as I fell on my knees. "Are you alright?" Toby said as he helped me up my knees had lots of tiny cuts and a big cut going all the way up my knee._

_"Wanna come inside?" He asked me while looking at his house."Sure" I said I could easily walk to Emily's house next to Toby's house but I wanted to know if he was a creep like everyone described him as._

_We're walking to his front porch. "Is your mom or dad home?" I said "No, they won't be back for awhile" he said "Oh" I replied got in his house and it was like really clean, there were barely any ornaments._

_"Sit" toby said gesturing at a chair "Okay" it was really awkward being alone with him all I ever heard Alison say of him was that he was a pervert._

_"I'll be right back" I just nod my head and then start thinking why I got hurt in the first dad just finished  
Telling me my mom…got in an that I started running I don't know where but I just started running._

_Then I just had to trip in front of Toby's house, what did I trip on anyway? I think it was a sweater I'm not sure._

_"I'm back" I look and see Toby with some bandaids and a wet cloth.I noticed that I've been crying a bit._

_"Does your leg hurt that much?" Toby says looking…concerned?  
"No it's just s...something else" I say  
and my voice cracking "is everything  
alright?" He says "yeah maybe my leg is hurting more than I thought it would" I say wiping the tears away from my eyes._

_"Ok I guess I ill clean your cuts" he  
said looking at me as if he said just  
asked me if he can.I give him a slight nod._

_He pulls up a chair closer to me and lifts my leg up and puts it on his leg then he gets the wet cloth and starts  
gently wiping my cut, it hurts but it's nothing compared to the emotional pain i'm feeling right now._

_After he's done cleaning my cuts he bandages them and then he puts my leg down on the floor again."There all  
done" he says while smiling "Sorry you fell on my jacket" he said, so it was a jacket."I don't even remember  
how it got there" he says and I smile for the first time since I got here._

* * *

My phone beeps and I get out of my bag.I read the message"Aw missing Toby? I bet he doesn't miss you-A". My eyes feel like they would pop out of my ? Ali is the only one who would be evil enough to send me a text like this, who knew why Toby would hate me so much.

I reach my house not wanting to see my dad when I get there but if I don't go home now he would be mad that I didn't come home earlier but if he isn't I usually leave him a note then I leave.

Thank god he isn't home right now well I'm going to the grille.i write him a note that said I got home after school and he wasn't there so I went to the grille.

* * *

I get a latte and find a seat.I start reading To Kill A Mocking Bird we were supposed to read it but I never had the chance to.I only ever watched the movie so I guess I'll just,sit here and try read all of it

Three and a half hours of straight reading and five cups of coffee later and most of the people here are almost gone its seven thirty I should probably get home now.I live a block away from Spencer.

Which reminds me, if I got that text and Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily were there that night wouldn't they get text's like that to?

I get up and start walking back to my house but while I'm walking back I hear sirens.

Why are there cops in front of Ali's old house? Coroners? Didn't someone else live there. OMG! I start running to her house, I see Spencer standing beside the road and then I see Aria's tiny figure quickly walking towards her.I start walking towards spencer.I stand beside Spencer as Aria stands on the other side of spencer. "I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today" Aria says "wait, you don't think she'd ever talk about…" "The Jenna thing" Hanna said finishing Spencer's sentence."we made a promise" Hanna says.

* * *

_"Ali!" I scream."Where are you!" I scream again but not so loud, then I hear someone giggling "Ali this better not be one of your games".I hear someone walking around this mini jungle, but seriously it is like a mini forest or something, but thank god I can hear someone walking."Im going back to the house!" I tell hoping she can hear me, I don't want to go looking out there for her anymore._

_I get back and see spencer coming out of the barn then I hear a scream.  
"Spencer?" I say "what was that?"  
I say with a worried look on my face  
"Let's go look for Ali" Spencer says._

* * *

I get up drenched in sweat and breathing up with all these dreams/memories, first of my mom then Alison by the ways funeral I have to go to today.I just can't believe someone would do that, lots of people didn't like her but this is something completely different Ali's been dead for a year and no one knew, they all thought that she just went missing.I always hoped that she was in a different country or something and was safe and not hurt.

If I never went back to the barn that day and just kept on looking for Ali then she wouldn't of died .Its always its my fault everything goes wrong, I guess my dad was right on something.

Remembering what happened yesterday about the text I grab my phone and dial Spencer's number that I know by heart."hello?" She says into the phone."Spencer?" I say "Yeah" she says "Oh, umm I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Grille in like ten minutes?" I say "Oh and this is Skye" I say again into the phone, hopefully she says yes."Sure meet you in a half hour" she says  
"Okay see you later" I say smiling into the phone.

I never talked to any of them in a long time, I think Hanna blames me for what happened to Ali  
because when I told her that I stopped looking for her she looked like I was her worst nightmare and walked away from me.

I'm walking towards the Grille and then I see Spencer through the window typical Spencer, I'm five minutes early and she was probably fifteen minutes early.

"Hey Spence" I say trying to sound happy even though all i've been thinking about was that text."hey" she says sounding equally disturbed  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked "Okay, well…umm I don't really know how to say this but umm have you gotten any texts?" I ask then her eyes go big, well that answers my question "Signed by A and ones that only Ali would know?" Spencer says."Yeah" I say, I wonder what Spencer's secret is?"what did your text say?" I ask mostly because I'm curious."It's personal" she says staring at the ground."What did your text say?" She says looking up at me."Umm it's personal too"I say I could tell how I was friends with Toby but I know how she feels about him she hates him just as much as Ali did.

"Well did any of the other girls get texts too?" I ask "from all I know is that only me and you got texts from A, I guess that's what he, she, it's calling itself"

After that we talk about small stuff and both of us leave.I mean it could of been worse , she could of hated me like Hanna does.

Me and Spence always had a close relationship, we were always there for each other  
especially after my mom past away.  
It would really suck if my best friend hated me, even though we stopped talking after Ali went missing I always wanted to talk to Spencer again but I didn't know if she wanted anything to do with me so I stopped talking to all four of them.

I get up and leave and say goodbye to Spencer.I start walking home, when I reach many house I start thinking of my mom.

Oh i'm almost late for Ali's funeral.  
I was so deep in thought, I have this black dress with lace going all along the arms and its loose so I'm going to wear that with my black Michael Kors heels.

Well I finished doing my hair and I start walking out the door then like I called him my dad walks in the room.  
"You need a ride?" He says, what?this is probably the first time he talked to me without Him yelling, or the first time that he isn't drunk at this time of the day."Sure" I say because I don't want to walk all the way to the church.

When we get there it's awkward because this is the longest we've ever been in the same room together.  
"Thanks for the ride" I say just about to get out"Look I know I haven't been that good of a parent but if you need someone to talk to I'm there" he says okay has something gotten into him?  
Why would he say something like that?"Thanks dad" I say and get out of his truck.I know he has been a horrible parent but this is the first sign of him being sympathetic to me so I take what I can get.

I walk up the steps of the church and see Ali's mom standing by the front of for door and looks at me and smiles at me"Hi Skye" she says "Hi" I say simply."Alison would be happy to know you showed up" she said and smiled, but it looked forced"Well she was my friend and I couldn't just not come"I say"Well you can go sit up there with the other girls" she says while pointing to the front row."Im sorry that this happened to Ali" I say and she smiled"Thank you, but you don't have to be sorry it was no ones fault this happened to her" she says and I nod and go sit with Emily, Hanna , Aria and Spencer up front.

"Hi girls" I say and they all look at me."Hey" they all say at the same time I look at Ali's coffin then sit down.

"Poor Ali" Emily says also looking at her coffin "Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna says. "Alison would of loved it" Aria says looking at Ali's coffin too and Hanna smiles.  
"Popular in life" Spencer says "And in death" I say finishing Spencer's sentence.

Hanna looks at Emily and Emily just looks miserable Hanna starts digging in her handbag then pulls out a flask and extends her arm so its infront of Emily."No thanks I don't need it" Emily says sounding more miserable than the look on her face." Well today I think you do" Hanna says and takes it then Aria's phone rings and all four of us look at her and Aria flips open her phone."Anyone we know?"  
Hanna asks at Aria "No it's just my mom sending me a text" Aria says.  
We all look at her unsure if its A or if it's really her mom "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got texts from A are we?"Aria says not really as a question but a statement all of us look at each other then Spencer looks back"Oh my god" she says  
"It's Jenna" she says again then all of us look too and see can hear lots of people whispering stuff like"what's Jenna doing here?" Or stuff like"look it's Jenna"

All of us turn back around then Mr. and came and sat down beside us"did you see that Jenna Marshall was here, I didn't realize that she and Ali were friends"  
says." they weren't" Spencer whispers then we all look at Jenna one last time.

* * *

We start getting up and walking out of the church "Emily,Spencer,Skyler  
,Aria and Hanna" he says."Do we know you?" Spencer says "Im detective Wilden" he says  
"I understand you were all good friends with the victim?" he says again. "Yeah we were" Spencer says "Im gonna need to talk to each one of you"Wilden says "We talked to the police when Ali went missing" Spencer says."And I had to go over each and everyone of your statements, but this is no longer a missing person's investigation it's a murder"he says "Rest assured I will find out what happened that summer" he says then he walks we're just standing there watching him terrified not knowing if he will find out about the Jenna thing,

Jenna walks by and gets into a black car and we look back to see if Detective Wilden is still there and he's just leaning on a tree staring at all stare at each other "Do you think he knows about the"Aria begins"No! how could he?"Hanna says cutting Aria of all our phones start ringing signalling we got texts.

"I'm still here bitches"Spencer says  
"And I know everything" we all say at the same time.

If this A knows everything then that could only mean…he knows about last summer.

**So I finished, How was it? If you liked it please leave** **review**** to get this straight Spencer is going to like Andrew and Toby while Toby is going to like Skyler and Spencer while Skyler is going to like Wren and Toby if that makes any sense Also I'm a big Spoby fan so writing this will be hard.I just that that there could be something different for once.**

**XOXO**


End file.
